


Peace of Mind

by Jar216



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hypnotism, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jar216/pseuds/Jar216
Summary: Honoka's been feeling stressed as of late and it's been having an effect on her and Kotori's relationship. Kotori receives some advice from Nozomi on how to get Honoka to relax.
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Minami Kotori
Kudos: 13





	Peace of Mind

Clouds gathered in the sky above Kotori and Honoka’s shared apartment. This late in the afternoon was usually when the two would cook dinner together, but today it seemed, Honoka had other plans. 

“Kotori-chan, I’m headed out!” Honoka pulled on her pair of running shoes and reached for the door. She had recently become obsessed with ‘training’ for an upcoming interview for an internship. No matter how many times Kotori tried to convince her that jogging for hours into the night wouldn’t help her with an interview, Honoka remained stubborn and stuck to her difficult regimen. 

“Honoka-chan! It looks like it’s going to rain!” Kotori grabbed her girlfriend's hand and pointed to the clouds they could both see from a nearby window. They were getting worryingly dark, but Honoka wasn’t phased. 

“That’s nothing, rain’s never stopped me before!” Honoka pumped her fist in the air and opened the door, barely getting a cheer out before Kotori pulled her back inside. Kotori pulled her in for a wet kiss, aggressively pushing her tongue against Honoka’s lips. Her grip on her lover’s arms tightened as Honoka melted into the passionate embrace. Honoka started to seriously consider if she should go for a run tonight or not. 

“First of all, dear. The rain has stopped you before, back in high school, remember? Second, I think you could get a much better workout if you came with me back to the bedroom, wouldn’t you agree?” Kotori ran her slender fingers along Honoka’s back, tracing in small circles. Honoka pondered what Kotori said for a few long moments, Kotori waited with shaky anticipation, the kiss had already started a storm of its own inside of her heart. 

“Huh? W-We don’t have a treadmill in there or anything silly! I don’t see how I could get a workout at all! Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be back in an hour!” Honoka looked into Kotori’s eyes, hesitating at the pout that was being thrown her way. “Aw.. come on Kotori-chan…”. She watched helplessly as Kotori clutched at her chest and took a deep breath. “Come on, not this again…” 

“Pretty please! Honoka-chan! Please let me take you back to the bedroom and fuck you!” Kotori showed off her best pleading look and begged. Of course this was out of concern for Honoka’s safety, but she couldn’t deny that the kiss from earlier really influenced her actions. Honoka took a bit to process this, Kotori was rarely ever this forward, it was exciting to see. 

Honoka had no idea what to do. On one hand, Kotori’s idea sounded better and better every second, and wait, was she already trying to pull her own shirt off? Fuck. Yet, at the same time, Honoka couldn’t get her mind off of the run she was supposed to be on right now. She needed to get out there, she couldn’t fall behind. 

“Aaah, geez... Kotori! I don’t know what to do! Your idea sounds so nice, but I can’t focus on anything but my stupid training!” Honoka looked devastated, she was at a loss of what to do. She could tell how this obsession was really affecting their relationship, Kotori looked downright starved. 

“Humph! Alright, I asked Nozomi earlier for some help, and she told me something she used to calm Eli down and help her focus. Do you want to try it out?” Kotori pulled her arm lightly. “I just want to help you relax, dear. This is getting seriously out of hand.” Honoka nodded, she was tired of this too.

“I’m so stressed all of the time about this, working myself like this every night makes me feel accomplished, you know? But, I really really want you Kotori-chan! It’s been too long! Please help me!” Honoka became the one pleading faster than Kotori expected. Oh well, the end result is all the same, she supposed. 

“Ok good! Let’s go to the bedroom then~” Kotori pulled a nervous Honoka along with her to their bedroom. Honoka kicked off her shoes and left them by the door, hoping she wouldn’t need them tonight. Kotori jumped onto the bed, giggling and reaching for her phone, Honoka stared in confusion as she pulled up a video. 

“Here, here! Nozomi told me that all you have to do is watch this video and soon enough you’ll be incredibly relaxed and basically asleep! She said she discovered it on one of her spiritual message boards, ehehe~” Kotori handed her the phone and Honoka hesitantly looked on the screen. It was blank, but there was a large play button in the center, and of course like any time she’d seen a large button, she pressed it. 

“Ok Kotori-chan… I trust you. Here goes nothing!” The video started and Kotori watched excitedly as Honoka quickly became fixated on the screen. Honoka watched as a black and white pinwheel-like spiral formed, spinning quickly around the screen. She could hear the sound of rain start to pick up as it hit against the window, relaxing her mind even more. She could feel as her body grew more relaxed and her eyes struggled to stay open. 

“Keep watching, Honoka-chan, just relax dear~” Kotori was talking but Honoka could hardly hear, she felt so sleepy. She felt like she was on the brink of falling asleep but couldn’t quite get there. She could hardly move her muscles, but that was ok, it felt safe and comfortable.

Kotori could barely contain herself. She watched as Honoka went limp in front of her, the phone falling out of her hand and landing on the bed. Her eyes were glazed over, like she was looking at exactly nothing and everything at the same time. Kotori waved a nervous hand in front of her eyes to see if it had really worked, and sure enough, Honoka didn’t respond. 

“I can’t believe it, Nozomi was right! Ehehe~ what to do now?” Kotori set her phone on her nightstand and pulled Honoka closer to her. “Let’s get you out of these pesky clothes, they’re just getting in the way!” Kotori unzipped Honoka’s jacket, pulling it off eagerly. 

“Ehehe~ Thanks for the food!” Kotori brought her girlfriend closer and laid soft and wet kisses along her chest, lingering on the spots she knew Honoka was most sensitive. Despite being deep in a trance, Kotori could still hear the quiet gasps that Honoka would make when she kissed one of her nipples, and she loved it. After a few minutes of letting herself indulge in Honoka’s breasts, Kotori pulled off, cooing at her now panting girlfriend that laid before her. 

“I know you love when I do that, I bet you could really use it more often huh? How about some more~” Kotori rubbed her hands around Honoka’s stomach, giggling to herself as she went back in for another serving of Honoka’s sensitive chest. Kotori flicked her tongue quickly across her girlfriend’s nipple, the resulting moan was louder than the ones before. Kotori had to pull back, the noises Honoka was making were too much. 

“Aaaah, you’re so cute like that Honoka-chan! We’ll have to use this video more often.” Kotori made quick work of Honoka’s shorts, pulling them off and bringing her panties down with them. “Nozomi told me that the only way to wake someone up from a trance caused by this video…” She pressed one of her fingers down onto Honoka’s clit, giggling at her cute little moan. “Is through orgasm~ isn’t that hot?” Honoka’s tranced body started to tremble, and her moans grew louder. Kotori wasn’t even doing much, just lightly pressing her finger down on Honoka’s clit. 

“Wow… Does it really feel that good? Nozomi mentioned that Eli found it ‘immensely pleasurable’, but I really didn’t expect this much.” Kotori rubbed around and Honoka shook harder and harder. “Geez… I might have to gag you next time so we don’t disturb the neighbors sweetie… I’m glad it feels this good!” 

Honoka let out a long groan as Kotori inserted a finger inside of her, pumping in and out slowly as her other hand rubbed harder. 

“That’s right dear, let all those pesky stresses and worries flow out of you, just focus on how good you feel~” Kotori felt Honoka’s walls tighten, good, after this they could fall asleep together and Honoka would feel all relaxed, just what she wanted. 

“Go on Honoka-chan, cum! Ehehe, cum!” That was all she needed to hear as Kotori’s fingers pushed her over the edge. Kotori giggled in a delighted glee at the resulting moan, watching as Honoka’s grip on the bedsheets grew tighter and tighter. It took Honoka quite a while to come down from this one. Frankly, Kotori wasn’t sure she’d ever seen a more powerful orgasm from the love of her life in their 4 long years of being together. 

Honoka was left a panting mess, she had never felt so good in her entire life, she had no idea what Kotori was doing to bring this out, but she yearned for more. Now fully awake, but exhausted nonetheless, she turned to Kotori, who had just laid down next to her, a bright smile on her face.  “Did you like that, Honoka-chan?” Kotori wrapped her arms around her waist, holding her close and smiling at her. 

“Can we do that again tomorrow? I loved it!” 

“Of course dear, anything to help you relax~”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little treat I wanted to give to Honoka ;P 
> 
> Written as part of the current event going on in the Love Live fanfic discord: https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X


End file.
